criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Love Letter From Death/Transcript
Previously on Gottingham A little while later, back at the station Amir: I hope the whole body armour thing went well but I can't help thinking that the chief wanting a talk with Allen Salt is a little strange. Amir: I know we shouldn't worry but nothing seem to make sense in this town. Amir: I agree. We must also look into more of the disappearance of Anna Love. Something is off Amir: And who is this Gloria Hancock? We'll need to talk to her as soon as possible. Amir: But where is sh- Person: Sorry for interrupting but are you the police? Amir: Yes. what's the matter? Person: Someone's threatening to blow up the tube station! Amir: Wait what! Back to now Person: This happened about 5 minutes ago. I don't know if the bomb has exploded or not. Oh god. All my family are meant to be coming from Parinaita today! Liam: A terrorist threat. I thought you just got rid of the main root . Amir: I thought we did as well. Liam and . Go to the station and make sure you arrest that terrorist! Liam: Right, we're on it. Even though it's only 4am in the morning! At the tube station Terrorist: DROP EVERYTHING OR I'LL BLOW THIS STATION SKY HIGH! Liam: Oi. We've arrested your leader, Emily Love, yesterday. Go and play with your toys some place else Terrorist: DO YOU WANNA DIE TODAY. DROP YOUR GUN Liam: Wrong question sir. Do you want to go to prison for the rest of your life for the murder of thousands. It's 4am and I don't have time to deal with things like this! Terrorist: Then die (He sets the bomb) Liam (Shooting and shouting): EVERYONE DOWN! A few minutes later Terrorist: I-I've been shot Liam: That shouldn't be the least of your troubles sir. You're under arrest! Liam: , investigate the scene and make sure everyone is safe! Chapter 1 Investigate Tube station Liam: Now that the terrorist is in the car. We can carry on with our investigation Liam: There's the bomb dumbo used. Can you please disarm it Liam: And who's that man on the floor...he seems to be dead. We better get his body to the lab Dylan: Hey police...I have a confession to make... Liam: A confession. Shouldn't you go to church to confess your sins? Dylan: No...I murdered that man Liam: Is this some type of April fool's joke! Dylan: Test the blood on my shirt. You'll soon see it's his Liam: Well this is confusing. Please wait over there. We'll need a motive from you! Liam: What the hell. The killer just out right reveals themselves? Liam: Do the bomb and we'll talk to the 'killer' later Examine Bomb Liam: So is the bomb disarmed? I really hope it's not Liam: Good, now that it's off. We should talk to Dylan about why he murdered that woman Question Dylan about why he murdered the victim Liam: You know what you are doing with incriminating yourself. Don't you Dylan? Dylan: Of course I do Liam: Did you or did you not murder that victim we found in the tube station Dylan: I can confirm that I murdered him Liam: But why? Dylan: Because some things in the world isn't right and he was the core reason for it all. His business is the reason we are all poor here! Liam: How did you kill him? Dylan: I stabbed that monster 100 times all over his body. Gordan Jelly needed to die! Liam: No he didn't Dylan and with you murdering him. It just proves how corrupt this world really is. You have the right to remain quiet but anything you may say might and will be used against you. Understand? Dylan: Just take me away... At the courtroom Judge Forest: I am not used to the nature of this case. Dylan, you stand acused of murdering Gordan Jelly. How do you pleased? Dylan: I killed him your honour. There's no other way of putting it... Judge Forest: I see. I can't believe how quick you were with handing yourself in to the police and that will be taken into account. Judge Forest: For all the chances above. I sentence you to 40 years in prison Dylan: I gladly take my sentence. A few minutes later, back at the police station Judge Forest: Look. What I'm staying is that this murder makes no sense. Why would someone hand themselves in so willingly Mark: Possibly a good turn of heart Judge Forest: Maybe. I just think we should do a lie detector test on him Mark: A lie detector test is often wrong Judge Forest: Mark. I know it seems like a stupid idea but it will put my mind at rest Mark: Very well...Liam and . Go and do a lie detector test on Dylan will you... Liam: Yes chief... Do the Lie Detector test with Dylan Liam: Dylan. Do you approve of us doing this Dylan: I do. Ask away... Liam: Did you murder Gordan Jelly willingly? Dylan: Yes. I did Liam: Did someone order you to murder the victim? Dylan: No. I did it of my own accord. 2 hours of questioning later Liam: You are free to go Dylan. Please wait around and we'll talk to you later Liam: And we better get these results to Holly and see what she says Analyse Lie Detector results Liam: So Holly, what can you tell us about the results? Holly: Well I can tell you that he got all the questions but one right. He did murder the victim with a paper knife in the tube station but... Liam: But what? Holly: Well when you asked him "Were you ordered to kill him". He lied on that question Liam: So he was ordered to kill Gordan Jelly... We better go and tell the chief about this... In the chief's office Mark: Ah. I see you're back from the result. Enlighten me Liam: Well he told the truth on every question but one... Mark: And which one was that? Liam: According to the test. He was ordered to kill the victim... Mark: I see. A murder in plain sight but an order behind. There's nothing for it. You'll have to go to the killer's house and look for clues and don't leave any stone un-turned! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 The Beginning of the Night (4/7)